


faire la sieste

by vivelarepublique



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, featuring a Snuggie, naps, the more tags I add the fluffier this is going to sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire knew that Enjolras didn't have the greatest of sleep schedules, so the fact that he takes naps is not a surprise. The fact that he owns a Snuggie on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	faire la sieste

**Author's Note:**

> _Faire la sieste:_ to take a nap
> 
> Written for [Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com) and [Allison](http://masterandcaptain.tumblr.com)-approved.

  
“What  _are_  you wearing?”

Upon hearing the query, Enjolras flopped his head from his spot on the couch to look over at Grantaire. He answered with an eloquent, groggy, “Hm?”

“Oh sorry,” Grantaire’s voice dropped to a whisper as he sat down on a chair next to Enjolras, “Were you sleeping?”

“S’not sleeping…I was reading…”

“Well unless you developed the superpower to read with your eyes closed, I think you were sleeping. Though if anybody could read with their eyes closed…Well, it would be Combeferre. But you would be a close second.”

“Stop talking,” Enjolras murmured again, still quite obviously half-asleep.

“Only if you tell me what on  _earth_  it is that you're wearing.”

Enjolras glanced down at himself as if he had forgotten the fuzzy, red monstrosity that covered his form, only allowing his arms to poke out. “Courfeyrac gave it to me.”

“Is that a Snuggie?” Enjolras gave a shrug. “Okay that is  _definitely_  a Snuggie and you  _definitely_  look ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous.”

Enjolras huffed.

“It’s the arm holes that make it, really.”

Enjolras groaned. “Okay, I was sleeping and I would very much like to get back to doing so.”

Grantaire chuckled. “Only if I can join you.”

Wordlessly, Enjolras, slipped one of his arms out of a sleeve and flipped it up, scooting over on the couch as much as he could. Grantaire slid in beside him, letting Enjolras lie halfway on top of him to accommodate for the small space. Grantaire sealed the blanket cocoon and resigned himself to slipping one of his arms through the open sleeve, his other arm busy stroking Enjolras’ hair. Enjolras let out a contented sigh and burrowed into Grantaire’s chest, falling back asleep almost immediately.

Grantaire was reminded of a worn-out kitten. Most kittens didn’t lead radical political organizations, but he supposed there was a first for everything.

Regardless, whether it was because of how warm and comfortable Grantaire found the blanket to be or how comfortable it was to be snuggled next to his boyfriend, for once feeling he was the one upon whom Enjolras leaned, Grantaire never made fun of Enjolras’ Snuggie again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com) as well! :)


End file.
